Lost in the Dark
by KH3AQUA
Summary: Sora's life spirals down the drain after one action. One expression and his life has no special meaning any longer. This leads to the revival anf return of one of the worst people Sora has ever met. I love it! You love it! We all love it! Review please?
1. Chapter 1

So, I know, I've got like 3 other fan fictions I'm not even done with yet; but this idea is more appealing! I love to see Sora lose. Honesly. Sometimes playing the game I'll die on purpous. That's terrible, I'm terrible. But I like to watch the hero lose sometimes, so I was all excited that Sora never found Riku till the end; but Riku's my fave, so it was bittersweet. Enjoy this tasty fan fiction and the revival of an old enemy!!!

Gasping for breath Sora faced the rock he'd scratched a picture on when he was younger. His heart ached as he looked at the retuning paupu fruit Kairi must have drawn while he was gone. Stirring up more anger he scratched out the whole picture and the scene he'd seen a few moments earlier flashed through his mind.

_Sora was walking toward the dock when he noticed his two best friends; Kairi and Riku hand in hand. Riku leant down and kissed the red head girl passionately and Sora turned and ran before it even traced his mind; although it already blew up in rage by the thought of his back-stabbing so-called best friend. _

Turning around Sora sat his back against the wall and tried with all his might to stop the tears. But to his protest they leaked from the corners of his ocean eyes. Closing his eyes he tried hard as he might to destroy the image from his mind. But it had already bonded to his brain and the hatred was welling inside of the key bearer. After a bit of time he opened his eyes and blinked a few times only to find himself in darkness. He hurriedly and clumsily pulled himself up and looked around.

"No, no, no! Rik- no! Kai-! Please somebody help me!" he said and started to run into the darkness not knowing where it'd lead him. He heard a soft laugh and turned to find Ansem (yes, the real Ansem from Kingdom Hearts). "Ansem! You're supposed to be dead!" Ansem smiled.

"Yes. But I found a darkness reserve; tiny, but it worked. I've been resting in your heart Sora. Every heart has darkness, surely as the key bearer you must know that. So I used yours-" Sora interrupted.

"You're a liar! There's no way!" Sora retaliated; enraged didn't even describe how he felt.

"Look where you are Sora. You are inside your own heart. Currently your heart is on its path to darkness; thanks to me. I've kept playing with your memories. You've a great many that have to do with the dark. As the key bearer you should have a strong heart; looks as though yours is much weaker than last we met…" he said and Sora felt a loss for words. All the rage drowned away and Sora dropped to his knees. "I've something I've been hoping to do for years Sora." He said and walked forward and kicked Sora's face. Sora flew back clutching his bruised cheek. He panted as Ansem dragged Sora up and slammed him into a wall as hard as humanly possible. He punched Sora's gut causing Sora to cough up a bit of blood.

"You…" Sora said but discontinued what he was going to say. The only thing Ansem did as a response was smile and punch the boy's blue cheek causing the throbbing to heat up and beat a hundred times faster.

"What was that Sora?" He asked and dropped the now sullen and bruised boy. He crouched down and grabbed Sora's bruised face forcing his eyes to meet. "You wish you were stronger. You're weak, you and your heart." Ansem said and Sora felt a tear slide and bowed his head but received a slap for breaking eye contact and the tears slid faster. Ansem smiled. Sora opened his aching jaw to talk only to pant slightly and grit his teeth. "What is it? Tell me what you have to say." He said and seriously squeezed Sora's painful jawbone. Raising his arm, Ansem's whole hand and lower arm started to glow silver. He grabbed Sora's arm and Sora felt his own flesh burning beneath the man's clasped hand. Sora screamed in agony and the man let go and slightly touched Sora's cheek. The skin sizzled under the slight brush and Sora gasped for breath.

"You are so weak. How you beat Xemnas I don't know. You're just a weakling and have; come to think of it, you never had the right to bear the key blade. Your heart is way to dark. I bet you can't even do it anymore. Try Sora." Sora didn't move and just moaned in his dull aching pain. Ansem grabbed Sora's throat and sat him up. "Try to summon the key blade Sora, now!" he said and Sora reached out his arm. Using what was left of his strength Sora saw nothing and Ansem laughed like a maniac. "I've defeated you! And you didn't even try to use that blade against me once."

"It's not like I had a choice." Sora retaliated and Ansem took out a small blade. He stabbed it into Sora's arm causing him to go black. _'What's going to happen to me now?'_ Sora thought as everything went hazy and dark.

Please review, I'm in love with my own fan fiction. I'd review if I could!!! (points at all of the pocky packs reviewers will receive)


	2. Chapter 2

So here goes chapter two. Thanks for reading…I hope it's up to your standards, I'm not in the best mood right now, so it maybe a little darker, but what do I know? (lol)

o.0

Sora woke up in the cave again late that night and slowly walked out of the cave in a feeble manner. The sky was dark and everyone else was gone. He made his way to the boat and rowed himself to the mainland slowly. He walked into his house and immediately his father and mother shot up from the table.

"Sora! What happened!? Oh my god, look at your cheek; and your arm!" His mother said and he collapsed exhaustedly into his father.

Over the next week Sora refused visits from anyone but his parents and when Riku forced his way into the brunet's room one night Sora ended up fighting him at close quarters and Sora's father had to intervene and took Riku downstairs allowing Sora to cool off. Once down stairs Riku looked at them in fright,

"Something is out of place. Sora would never act like this!" He said and Sora's mother put a pad on his cheek. "His eyes…it's like he wasn't even himself." Riku said and glanced at Sora's father.

Meanwhile upstairs Sora was back in his bed with his music bursting through his earphones; although he wasn't there. His eyes were glazed over as he looked through the wall. In the darkness of his heart he leant against the dark wall taking comfort in the dark. It took away all his feelings from the day how he'd hit Riku and collapsed in his father's arms. He was weak; a weakling who didn't deserve the key blade. Unhappily he stood up and Ansem appeared in front of him.

"You've finally come to realize how weak you are." He said and Sora looked a little ashamed. "I've a proposition for you. If you help me get out of here, I'll make you stronger. You'll have a strong heart and you'll be even stronger than Riku." Sora looked upset as he thought it over.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll help you. Just make me stronger. Help me." Sora said and Ansem smiled cynically. He grabbed Sora's arm where it'd just barely healed from when Ansem burnt Sora's skin. Sora's eyes widened as the man's hand and arm turned a glowing green and some sort of energy flowed into Sora. Dark essence lapped up and around him as he went dark. Sora's body lifted into the air and darkness ate away at his body. Soon enough Sora fell back to the floor as the dark aura off of him dimmed.

"Try to summon a key blade." Ansem said simply and Sora reached out his hand up into the air from his position on the floor. Sora smirked as the Darkness Key blade that Riku once wielded appeared in his hand. Sora felt the endless darkness running through his veins and that meant endless strength. He summoned some heartless and then dispersed them. He had total control. Sora stood in all his powerful glory until Ansem called for his attention.

"Sora. Now for my part of the deal. Just use the blade. Unlock my heart; since I locked mine within yours all those years ago." He said and Sora pointed the blade at Ansem. Ansem laughed as Sora released his heart and Ansem dematerialized and rematerialized. "You must train yourself to use the darkness to your wishes. I'll be back. We'll keep in touch." He said and disappeared. Sora smiled as he played with a small string of darkness around his fingers and woke up with a small shadow next to his bed. The shadow's voice echoed in his head, '_Master; your wish is my command. No one can see me but you and those who wield the darkness.'_ Sora nodded and destroyed all of his clothes in his closet. _It's time for a brand new look…_ He thought to himself and trotted down the stairs. Happily he kissed his mother's cheek and smiled at his dad.

"Is it okay if I go shopping? I want to get a whole new wardrobe for my Junior year." He said and his mother smiled.

"Of course honey! How much do you need?" She asked and Sora laughed.

"It's okay. I still have large reserves in my account from while I was gone." He said and they nodded. He left and his shadow servant hid within his because it'd be pretty strange to be seen with a smaller shadow following your own.

Sora went into the store and smiled wickedly as he had his shadow swallow all the most expansive clothes and paid for a few items including a wrist band, wallet, and a pair of pants. Sora smiled as he walked home and ran up to his room since his parents were talking in their room. He smiled at his new clothes and glanced at the clock. _I think that's a good day's work. I'll go to bed._ As he thought that he slid his shoes off and got ready for bed.

o.0

Well, that was a fun chapter. I think I'll keep writing…goes on to next chapter It'll be posted by the end of the week; don't worry. I didn't want to write a school fiction, but I love it when something goes wrong at school and that's what's going to happen, so we'll have to prolong the Ansem reunion. I wonder what his grandma would've looked like? Off topic, so the next chapter may be a little bit of a time skip and then a little school, something bad, then the Ansem reunion; there. You've been updated. Ha ha, thanks and don't for get to read and review; and receive, Debbie: open the box! (sexy brunet opens pocky box to find pocky! Strawberry, chocolate!)


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes chapter 3! i had mucho fun doing this one, lots of drama! woo for angusty drama! Poor Sora...he's all emo now...-.- Please review, It'd be much appreciated, And i have starbucks! (waving iced orange-mocha coffee and rasberry-mocha frappachino in air) Review or don't get the frapp or ice coffee!!! woo, maybe I should make a starbucks smiley...ooohhh, new project! But i'll work on this too of course! (glances scared at fans/mob who want me to continue) okay okay, i'll do that after this! (eats pocky)

The morning of school; Sora hadn't spoken to Riku or Kairi for a week due to his last attack, Sora dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt, black pants, and brought a black side bag. He smiled in the mirror and walked to school listening to his black iPod and not waving to anyone, even if they talked to him. He walked right past Kairi and Riku and all his other childhood friends. They watched him go in awe and come back out. He stood in front of Riku and smirked. He toyed with some dark spheres over his hand and smiled.

"Riku, I don't know why you ever gave up the powers you once had. I love them, so I thank you for giving them up!" He said and blew the spheres at Riku; they swirled around his head and disappeared after a few seconds, and Sora walked away.

"No, no, no! I won't lose him Riku! We have to save Sora!" She said pulling him after the younger boy. They followed him into the bathroom where Sora stood with his back to them.

"Sora. We want to help." Riku said calmly and Kairi nodded.

"We will help you whether you like it or not." She said to back Riku up.

"You think I'll accept any help from you two? You are the last two people on earth I'd ever even think about getting help from! I'd rather go ask a bum on the side of the road for help than you! Heck, I'd rather ask Xemnas for help than you two!" Sora yelled and turned toward them. Riku glared at him in anger and awe as the boy's breath came quickly. Shoving them out of the way he tried to leave but Riku grabbed his arm and pinned the boy against the wall concentrating on holding the boy down.

"Riku!" Kairi called as a heartless jumped from the wall onto the boy's back. Riku shook it off and swiped it away with Way to Dawn and looked to see Sora walking into a dark portal.

"No! Sora!" He yelled and ran in after him. The darkness made his heart grow cold and Kairi chased after the both of them. Sora was so far ahead he thought he'd lost the two tag-a-longs. He ran up to Ansem and he slapped Sora's face.

"What do you think your doing bringing those two here!?" he yelled pointing at the now breathless Riku and Kairi. Sora held his cheek and Riku glared.

"Ansem! I knew something was up!" He yelled and took his stance.

"Sora, take care of them." He said and disappeared. Sora didn't even look at them and just summoned his blade.

"I will." He said and closed his eyes suddenly attacking Riku who barely got away from the blade. Kairi had her hands full with about ten heartless soldiers surrounding her. Riku started to slow down as the darkness made him feel weaker.

"Sora, stop this now; you're going to lose yourself!" he said and made a desperate attempt to attack. Sora growled and suddenly appeared behind Riku and kicking his back.

"You don't know anything Riku!" He yelled and landed.

"I would if you'd tell me!" He yelled and Sora's face reddened in fury. Riku heard Kairi's pleading call and ran to help her get away from the heartless. Sora ran after him and appeared behind Kairi with his blade to her neck. He stood close behind her and breathed on the neck of her skin. She started to cry as he licked her neck and Riku glared. "Let her go Sora! She's got nothing to do with this!" he said and looked at the poor girl's tears.

"Oh you little cry baby…Riku; She's got everything to do with this. You ruined my life. You're a self centered jack ass who needs to take a rain check. What have you done that may have upset me Riku? Huh? What?" Sora asked and pushed Kairi to Riku. He wrapped her in his arms and looked at Sora.

"I don't know." He said solemnly.

"You don't know. What a lie." Sora mocked and glared. " You know exactly what I mean! After I've been through hell and back to save both of your asses, this is how you repay me! You both went behind my back! I saw you kissing her at the beach; that was when my life turned to hell! It's all your fault." Sora said and encased them in darkness.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed and light burst throughout the hollow dark world. Sora fell to his knees clutching his chest. She swerved around and shot toward Sora. "I hate you so much right now Sora! You're lost! There's no use in even trying! Yes, I kissed Riku! But you didn't stay to watch what happened after that; did you!? No! I told Riku that I loved you! But after all of this, I've forgotten why I ever did! I hate you so much! I hate you! Just leave!" She yelled and Sora glared. Angry at both himself and still angry at Riku he opened a portal.

"Go. It'll take you out of my heart." Sora said and Kairi stomped away into the darkness.

"Sora…" Riku said and Sora screamed for Riku to 'go' or else he'd leave him here. Sora laid on the floor and Ansem appeared.

"You're a terrible friend Sora. Always jumping to conclusions and turning women away…" He said and smirked as Sora started to cry. But it wasn't an innocent cry anymore; all of this mess was his fault. He was all alone for the rest of his life. No one cared. No one loved him. He was nothing. Nothing to the world. "Sora; I'll give you a second chance-"

"I don't deserve it." Sora stated and sobbed.

"You have a place among us nobody's. Yes I'm giving you a second chance. You're too vitally precious to lose." He said and called some Neoshadows to carry Sora after him as the boy sobbed himself into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for hanging in there during my absence. Sorry for taking so long; I was busy this week at Disney Land in CA. Here goes nothing.

Waking up in a dark cell Sora looked at the ceiling. He sighed and looked to his left to find a pile of clothes. He picked them up and saw that they were a pair of boots and an organization coat. _'Do they actually expect me to wear this?'_ he thought to himself as a single crystal glowed outside his cell. He stood up and went to the gate and looked out at the cell in front of him. There on the ground at the back of the cell Sora could make out a lump of a person and he grew angry.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing!!?" Sora yelled earning a groan from the other prisoner.

"Who're you yelling at?" The lump asked and sat up with his hood over his head. Sora recognized the voice slightly. Before he could do anything a slightly curious Roxas appeared next to him. He looked to be in thought as Sora asked his name.

"Roxas?" The pile asked and got up and ran to the front bars.

"Axel?! I knew I felt you!" He said and walked through the bars toward the red headed boy now pulling down his hood. "Axel; are we still in Sora's heart?" He asked and Axel looked confused.

"Um, no. You're in The World That Never Was. Ansem came back and revived me. But being the rebel as I am; I've gotten myself down here for a month." He said and shrugged.

"How did he come back?" Sora asked as he slipped the coat over his head.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Are you staying?" He asked and looked at Sora hopefully.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Sora said grumpily as he zipped the jacket up then went back into the back of the cell to find some quiet. Axel spoke with Roxas a bit longer until the blonde disappeared and Axel went back to the wall. Sora glared at him unknowingly until he heard a voice in the back of his mind. _'Sora, why are you being like this?'_ Roxas had asked him. Sora mumbled in a small voice that his life had taken a turn in the road. That happened to be down a dark alley where the Organization 13 hung out. Sora heard the blond boy get angry and left him alone.

_Wham." Wake up you lazy son of a-" "Stop it! Let him be!" _The voices woke Sora up and he sat up numb to the pain in his side.

"He's up Larxene." Sora heard a gruff voice said.

"Luxord you ass! You woke him up! Why couldn't you have just carried him and left it at that!?" The angry nymph yelled.

"I'm right in front of you, you know." He stated and stood up to find himself at shoulder level with Luxord.

"Jeese. You've got a ways to grow!" He said and ruffled the boy's hair. Sora glared and put his hood up over the now messier hair.

"Sora. Just come with us. Axel is coming too." She said and waved her hand above his only to form handcuffs made of darkness around his wrists. Sora followed silently and didn't make a peep. They walked for about ten minutes until they approached a door and made Sora and Axel go first. They walked into the dark room to find almost all of the Organization members at a table except for a few of the older ones from castle oblivion. (Aqua: I don't know everyone's names…So bear with me. I'm just going to use the ones I do know.)

"Welcome Sora." Ansem said and pulled up two chairs for him and Axel. "We've arranged for you to share a room with one of us tonight. Unless you'd rather the floor of your cell." Sora shook his head no. "Then you'll be rooming with Zexion for now. Until we can discuss it further. Zexion didn't look too excited. Sora's eyes met his for a moment and Sora knew that this wasn't going to turn out too good. "We'd like to discuss your place here. You'll be taking Roxas' place. Since you are him basically from what I've heard." He said and didn't get any response from Sora so decided to continue. They spoke of matters dealing with uncontrollable heartless they'd maintained control of through brute force and manipulation but they were a hassle. After about four hours of this Sora fell asleep and woke up to an empty table and an arguing Marluxia and Zexion at the door. Sora stood up and sauntered over to the two men and they stopped shortly.

"Fine." He said and snapped for Sora to follow him. Marluxia walked the other way smirking. Sora looked puzzled for a bit but decided to put it past him. They walked deeper into the world until they reached a dark cave with dangling cuffs on the walls and a skeleton in the corner. "Sora. Stand there. Put your arms up." He said and Sora did as he was told. The cuffs entrapped his wrists and he looked up angrily at the chains.

"What the hell is this?" Sora yelled and Zexion glared.

"Watch your tongue. It just may come back to bite you in the butt; and I mean soon." He said and left. Sora's eyes glazed over in anger and confusion.

I know this kind of gets darker in ever chapter huh? Lol Next chapter may be a time jump. I'm still working the kinks out. Bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua: So I decided to go for the time jump. We'll start off some weeks later; two months to be exact. I may make this into a Sora/Axel story. But I'm not sure yet because somebody's got to show the sad boy compassion; I need drama. It may be Larxene or Axel. I'm not sure yet. I'll just test them for now. No definite pairing yet. Sorry. Maybe I'll bring Riku back…if you have any feedback or any suggestions, please tell me.

Sora watched for a while until the lights went out and all was silent. Slowly he heard sounds of footsteps and frowned as a light got closer to him. He was silent as the pink haired man walked in with his scythe of flower power and smirked.

"Good evening, Sora." He said with a convincing nice voice.

"Hi." Sora said and pouted angrily as the man placed the lamp on the ground. Before he knew it the man had slapped Sora's face and caused his head to slam into the wall.

"You are in for it. I was surprised when you decided to stay. But I guess you're such a terrible person that it doesn't matter anymore; am I right? Life doesn't matter?" A tear trickled from Sora's blue eye. He felt so terrible. Marluxia unchained his hands and Sora hit the floor with a thud because it was unexpected as he was diverged in his thoughts. The pink haired man kicked Sora's side and he cringed as the force rolled him over. "Tonight you and I are going to have some fun. I'm gonna beat your ass into the floor." He said kneeling next to Sora. At the moment Sora felt helpless and had no ideas as to what he could do. Another kick hit his hip and then his face as he gritted his teeth. He felt his body go numb as the helplessness and sorrow burned down his cheeks.

Sora awoke in agonizing but dull pain to a shake. "Sora…?" Axel asked.

"What?" He asked keeping his eyes closed.

"Come back to my room. You need treatment." He said and Sora shook his head.

"I can deal with the pain. I may be a bad person, but I'm not weak." Sora said and opened his eyes slightly.

"Stop it. You aren't a bad person. You made a mistake and I'd bet anything that your friend Riku would forgive you. Maybe not Kairi though; once a girl sets her mind then you can't change it." He said and Sora looked at him. He felt so weak. Quickly Axel picked Sora's aching body up and carried him out silently.

"I don't care about Kairi anymore anyways." Sora said and fell unconscious as Axel looked at him questioningly.

When Sora woke up again he noticed his cloak and shirt sitting next to him and he looked down at his wrapped arm and stomach. One of his legs were also wrapped under his pant leg, he could feel it. He slid out from under the blanket and Axel trotted in shirtless followed by a Larxene in shorts and a t-shirt. She tied her hair back as Axel sat next to Sora.

"Do you feel better?" Axel asked and Sora looked at him curiously.

"Oddly, yes." He said and Larxene handed him a cup.

"Drink up. It's just some herbal tea. Good for you." She said and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you two being so nice?" He asked and Larxene just smiled and Axel laughed.

"What? You don't think we know what you're going through?" He asked and shrugged. "We had hearts before. We know how it is a liability but also strong. And yours must be especially liable, seeing as you're here with us." He said and Sora smirked a bit. "Go back to sleep. You need rest. Ansem is planning on testing you next week so we need to strengthen you up." He said and they walked out a door into the hall. Sora snuggled back into the blankets and smiled slightly. Small but a true smile; he was happy right now and Roxas sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. _'What's happening to you Sora?'_ He asked and went to see Axel.

"Why are you helping him?" Roxas asked from the door to Larxene and Axel. "You were telling a lie back there. You've never known feelings." He said and crossed his arms.

"Why so cross Rox?" Larxene asked and Roxas glared.

"Roxas; we do remember what hurt and love and all that stuff felt like. The both of us remember." He said and Roxas looked confused.

"How?" Larxene said. "We don't know. We just remember. Don't go and assume we're liars Roxas." She said and stood up at the sight of Sora at the door. Roxas turned and Sora laughed a bit subconsciously.

"Uh, where's the bathroom? I'd like to shower and stuff. Then if you could I'll need help to rewrap my stomach and arm…" He said and Axel lead him down the hall. Roxas looked concerned.

"Why so…what's the word, uh, confused?" She asked and shrugged. Roxas watched them leave and looked back at her in the doorway.

"Because he's going back to normal. That means he's getting used to it here. That means I'll never see Namine again at this rate." He said and Larxene glared.

"Getting a little selfish there aren't you." She said and the blonde glared.

"Am not!" He said and made a fist movement and disappeared.

"Boys!" She said and threw her arms up in the air and turned to the left to see Demyx.

"What about boys? I think your losing it because you've been talking to empty space for about five minutes." He said and laughed. She spit on the floor next to him and slammed the door shut.

Poor Demyx; he'll never know anything. No matter how he tries. And I plan on making him try to figure everything out.


	6. Chapter 6

So here we are again. Starting the day of Sora and Ansem's match. Sora's grown a bit taller and is; yes, getting used to life on the dark side. Roxas is acting like he's PMSing because he'll never see his precious Nami at this rate. Too bad for you Rox. Read on!

Sora sat up on the floor in Axel's room and looked to see Larxene asleep at the end of the bed and Axel somehow wrapped in a pile of pillows. _'Why does he have so many pillows anyway?'_ Sora asked himself and received silence. Lately Roxas hadn't been speaking to him for some reason; and whenever he asked the blond about it he always disappeared angrily.

Standing up Sora scratched his now healed stomach and headed to the shower.

"Axel. Sora's gone." Larxene said and Axel snorted.

"And? He went to take a shower. I think somebody's starting to care!" He said and sat up from under a pillow.

"Well, how could you not care for the little- I mean, uh, heh heh…" she said and Axel laughed. "Well you were the one who knew where he went! How come you knew??!" She asked and threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough. Yes I care for the little one too. You aren't the only one. Let's just get ready. And I got Sora some dark armor for his fight today." Axel said and stood up and walked into his closet. He pulled out a box and sat it next to the bed causing Larxene's curiosity to burst and she looked excited.

"Is that the armor I'm thinking it is?" She asked smirking.

"If you are thinking of dark armor then yes. He'll like it." He said and smirked as the shirtless boy walked back in towel drying his hair.

"Hey Ax, Larx. What's in the box?" He asked and Axel smiled.

"It's for you. Open it." He said and sat on the bed. Sora knelt down and opened it and pulled out the dark armor. He smiled like a child receiving a Christmas present.

"Thanks guys! I can use it today!" he said and Larxene smirked.

"That wasn't me. Ask mister I-care-for-him over here." She said and poked Axel.

"You said you cared too!" He said and Sora laughed. "We may not have hearts but we care Sora. We'll protect you till the end!" Axel said and glomped Sora excitedly.

"Thanks Axel! You too Larxie!" Sora said and started to run because he used her Sora-designated nick name. She ran after him and slid to a stop looking left and right. She ran left and then took another right and Sora smirked leaning on the right corner.

"I'm good." He said and Axel trotted to him.

"You lost her already!!?" he asked and Sora smirked. "Wow. You're getting good." He said and gave Sora a high five. They walked back to the room playfully pushing each other when Sora teased the red head about caring for him.

Sora walked into the arena followed by Axel and Larxene as they happily chatted away about how Sora was going to kick Ansem's butt. Sora was smiling but inside was a bit afraid. Ansem walked up to the brunet and frowned.

"Sora; this will have to wait. I've got more important business to attend to. And if I were you I'd take a look down in the dungeon."

"Why?" Sora asked and looked confused.

"Sora; just go look." He said and Sora shrugged. He followed Larxene and a scowling Axel back to Axel's room silently.

"That's not fair. I went through seven security systems to get that armor for you!" He said and sat on the bed haughtily.

"Someone cares a lot!" Larxene said and Axel laughed.

"No I just like the thrill of danger." He said and Sora pulled his robe over his head.

"I'll be back in a bit; okay? I've got some business to attend to." Sora said and waved leaving before they could even reply. Sora walked down the hallways and quickly lost Larxene knowing she was following him. He walked up the stairs into the cell block and looked from cell to cell until he came to the last block. One crystal was lit at the end of the hall and he walked to the gate. Sora noticed the silver hair immediately and became a shadow to slither under the gates. He crawled over to the limp body and rolled the taller one over. Sora felt the tears well as he looked into Riku's dirty face. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and held him in his arms as he cried.

"Riku…" he said and in the silence Riku's eyes opened slightly and he looked at the sobbing boy.

"Tag. You're it." Riku said and Sora looked confused. He was hit in the head; literally and fell as the illusion disappeared. "Wow Sora. You stink at this illusion stuff." Riku said and looked at the boy on the floor out cold.

Aqua: So, there it is. I'm still not done yet. But Sora can't fight it. He still cares for Riku! No way he can fight it.

Sora: I feel so used.

Aqua: You are.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku: Sora, you sap. I totally got you.

Aqua: You got him good Riku! (high five)

Sora: It's your fault Aqua! Not mine! (pouts)

Aqua: On with the story!

Sora: What about me!!!???-(knocked out)

Aqua: Thanks Riku!

Riku: No problem. Anytime.

Sora woke up in a silent white room by the wall and unhappily sat up. He stood and called his key blade and walked to the door. He slammed his fist into it and jerked Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Arieth, Goofy, Donald and Cloud up. King Mickey stood and looked at Sora. Sora couldn't help but feel like a horrible person and couldn't control his feelings for a moment. His eyes softened into sadness and he glanced away. A single tear slid out of his eye facing away and he stepped back into the center of the room. With his back to them they all walked in and stood at defense stance just in case at the sight of Sora's blade.

"What about Kairi?" Sora said turning back to them.

"She told us to leave her out of it. She wont forgive you Sora. But I will. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you!" Riku said and Sora smirked.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I will not come back. I like the dark; light just doesn't cut it anymore." Sora said and tightened his grip on his blade.

"Sora; the darkness will one day catch up with you. You can't fight it forever." Cloud said and continued. "I know."

Sora laughed.

"Sora! Stop laughing!" Yuffie yelled. "It isn't funny!" She said pulling out two huge shruiken stars for each hand. Riku materialized his blade, along with everyone else.

"So, it's a fight your asking for? Well I've got one for you!" Sora said and charged. He jumped in front of them and landed behind them and called forth six shadow clones of himself and an army of neo shadows.

"Stop using it Sora! The dark is eating away at you!" Micky yelled.

"Why should I!!??! It's so much stronger than the light!!!!" Sora yelled and started his assault. Leon and Yuffie built off of each other's attacks to fend off shadows and two of the clones. Arieth and Cloud did the same with less ninja style and more magic. Sora headed right for Riku and King Mickey. Sparks shot from the blades as they shot from left to right. Riku slightly faltered and felt Sora jab his face with the back end of his key blade. King Mickey took the moment to hit Sora's leg and caused him to jump back and use a potion on his now swelling leg.

"Nice try Micky! But not good enough!" Sora yelled and two neo shadows and Sora shot at King Mickey from three sides. Sora stood back and Riku stood off to the side as Sora swiped his blade across Mickey's face. The King just laid there and Sora kicked his side. He groaned on his side a few feet away from Sora; everyone was speechless.

"Not so kingly now are you?" Sora yelled and kicked Mickey over to Arieth.

"I take it back!!!!!!! I'll never forgive you!!!!!!!" Riku yelled and shot to meet Sora with tears in his eyes; Sora turned and did the same. Both used their most powerful limit combos until they were out of breath. Both stood raggedly on opposite sides of the room. Sora started to call forth more heartless and Riku just stood by himself tired as hell.

"Don't worry! We've got your back!" Yuffie yelled running from behind him followed by Donald, Goofy, Leon and Cloud. Arieth worked at healing him. Soon enough Leon had Sora in a futile battle and then he fell when he hit the wall. He laid on his side and everything went black.

Aqua: Ha ha aha ha ha haha ha; cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: You're killing me off!!!!!!!!

Aqua: Shut the heck up!!!! You aren't dead yet!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: You're killing me off!!!!!!!!

Aqua: You're repeating yourself and again; you aren't dead!!!!!!!

Sora: You-re-(riku's interrupting)

Riku: Sora! Just shut up and deal! She's gonna kill me off-

Aqua: (covers Riku's mouth) Don't give away story N!!!!!! That's your hint! Next chapter has to do with a cruel twist dealing with the letter 'N'. Go rack your brains!


	8. Chapter 8

Aqua: So, have you been racking your brains? Ha ha, well I'll never reveal my magical plot!! Mwhahahahaha!!!!

Sora: I hate you.

Aqua: I kind of forgot part of it…

Sora: How can you forget part of your own plot????!!!!!

Aqua: I'm special.

Sora: Special needs. aqua throws toaster at Sora knocking him out

Riku rolled over and looked at the metal door to the room that Sora was being kept in. His whole body was bruised and scarred and it brought back bad memories of when he was in the organization.

"Are you awake?" Yuffie asked sitting next to him. He leant on his uninjured arm and nodded.

"Just thinking." Riku stated and looked back at the door.

"It isn't your fault. No one could've stopped him from doing this to himself. It was his decision Riku." She said and stood up. "Rest. You need it." She said and left. The room went silent and Riku walked over to the door. He walked in and Sora was strapped down on a metal table. Sora didn't even look at him as Riku stood by the table. He placed his fingers on the unforgiving table and looked ashamed.

"I don't know how to say this Sora; but I'm done here. If I can't have you then there's no reason…for me to be here. You were the source of my happiness. I loved you." He said and a tear slid down his face. "The King is alive…barely. I can't believe you Sora. You aren't the Sora I fell in love with. Your smile brought light to my life. Now it's just malice, and evil. I don't know you anymore." He said and glanced at Sora. Tears were pouring from the corners of his eyes. Riku turned and started to go but heard a whisper.

"Riku…" He turned and Sora was sobbing now. "Riku…I don't know who I am…! Who am I? What have I become? I'm such a horrible person…so weak…" He said and Riku walked back.

"Sora…You aren't weak. You are strong. And you can change. Yes; you've done horrible things. There's no question about that. But that was the past. You can make the future brighter. It'd make mine brighter too if you'd change." Riku said and touched Sora's hand.

"I can't change…" He said and looked at Riku. "I can't! I'm too weak." He said and turned away.

"What if…I help you? We'll go away. A desolate planet. Just the two of us. We'll change Sora." Riku said and gripped Sora's hand. Sora nodded slightly and looked ashamedly downward to the table. Riku leant over him and looked into his eyes. A small frightened boy was in those eyes. Only a child. "Sora…" He said and tenderly kissed Sora's lips. As he pulled away he looked down at the first real smile on Sora's face. Riku untied Sora's legs and arms and sat him up.

"Riku…!" He said and jumped into his arms. Riku held him like a child and Arieth walked in. She smiled at Riku's back and Sora's tear stricken face, his closed eyes and trembleing lips. She smiled and left silently.

So I haven't killed him off; yet! Mwhahahahahahah!

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and wrapped his arms around the small blue-eyed boy.

"Riku? Where are we going?" He asked innocently. Arieth was sneaking the boys away knowing that Leon and Yuffie don't forgive easily. Cloud wouldn't approve; but she was doing it anyways.

"Somewhere safe. A planet far away; there's a far plane on it too. You know; the glowing crystals?" He asked and Sora nodded. Both were dressed in jeans and jackets carrying duffle bags Arieth had supplied them. Sora was quite quiet still but started to talk a bit more as they walked onto the train and waved at Arieth. Sora gripped Riku's hand and leant on him.

"Safe?" Sora asked and sighed.

"I won't lose my light." He said and dug his face in Sora's hair. Sora felt him breath it in and smiled smally.

"I don't want to lose you either Riku. You saved me." He said and looked up. Their lips met for a few seconds and then the train came to a stop. Riku looked up and smiled. After about three hours on the the train Sora fell asleep.

"That's our stop. There's a small village by the beach. We'll move into the cottage there." He said and stepped onto the small trolly that took them to the village. That night Sora and Riku rested in each others' arms calmly; Sora looking forward to healing. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled revealing his pearly whites. Riku looked back and smirked. "What are you so happy about?" he asked and Sora cuddled into his neck.

"I love you Riku." He said and Riku's arms wound around his waist.

"I love you too Sora." He said and Sora fell asleep breathing in Riku's scent.

Aqua: Okay okay…Not really the most amazing end…but I think I'll do an alternate ending if I get enough reviews….or maybe and epilogue thing. I'm not sure. Tell me what you think: alternate ending? Epilogue?


End file.
